Isabella's Diary
by TheAuthor300
Summary: This story is based on the smut story my 13 year old little brother's girlfriend wrote about them. Please, comment the worst.


_[Disclaimer] This story contains an abundance of grammatical errors, all kept purposely for comedic value. Original author is Ms. Davia (last name unrevealed for privacy). The original content was meant for her and my brother. This is how she actually writes and all errors were in the original writing and aren't edited. The only thing edited is the character names, which we did only so we can post on the website. Also, because of these changes, some sentences make even less sense because we were too lazy to go in and read through it. Enjoy._

Story introduction

Phineas this is for you a juicy and sexy story but this story is gonna be shorter than the other story but more juicier then the aaron and taylah one because I don't want to waste her time I have to do her work ok so after I'm finished with this story I'll give, this you can keep it if you feel lonely without me or bored or anything you can read this whatever you want and masturbate or something I'm sorry had to say that I don't what you do at home So I'm Suggesting that you do naughty stuff at home while thinking about me being fucked by you masturbating hehehehehehehe any way yah this is for you masterroshi :P 3. You better be ready for this

Part 1

Isabella and Phineas were walking together towards the park it was sun set about to be night time (in this story you gonna be 19 years old while Isabella I will be 18 years old in this story). Phineas was nervous about what's he about to do to Isabella. He bought her a shiny golden ring that cost $4,500 dollars (wow Phineas you bought her a golden ring that cost 4,500 you really do love her don't you hehe). He's about to propose to her to marry him and Something he want to do something very adult-like he waited for a long time for this he waited six years for this day to come and now it's finally here. Phineas looked around and try to find a bench or something for us to sit on and relax a few minutes later he found a bench near trees and bushes and front of a lake. "Perfect" he mumbled quickly picking her up bride style "eeeek" Isabella said surprised then he ran towards the bench put her down to the bench and sat next to her. "What was that for?!" Isabella said surprised he did that "Oh sorry honey benches I don't want your sexy self to get tired of walking so I wanted to pick you up and hold you like a princess then I put you down on the bench and here we are" he said casually "Oh then don't do that again ok" Isabella said blushing (just pretend Isabella blush just a story"). "OK baby" he said little upset after a few minutes the sun goes down and the moon goes up the sky turns blue, small, shiny stars covering the night blue sky the lake shining and glistening by the moon shining down on ti the big white moon shining down on us. "Wow it's beautiful" Isabella said astonished "Yah but not as beautiful as you" he said seductively Isabella blushed and looked away from him he chuckled and got closer to her Isabella backed away then he get closer then Isabella backed away again every time he gets closer to her Isabella back away. Just when about to scoot back some more her hand touched the end of the bench handle "oh no" Isabella said nervous whats Phineas gonna do to her little by little he got closer and closer to her looking at her with those loving eyes. Isabella close her eyes and waited for him to do something to her but Isabella didn't feel anything so Isabella open her eyes and there he was right in her face we were so close to each other that we almost kissed Isabella quickly looked away and look anywhere else but him. "Isabella" he said passionately calling her name the way he said her name was enticing "Isabella look at me" he said getting closer Isabella looked down and blushed. He suddenly cupped her chin and forced her to look at him "Isabella look at me" he said a bit aggressive Isabella finally looked at him his eyes were serious and were covered with a bit of lust and passion. Slowly but surely his lips moving closer to mine we both closed our eyes and we kiss each other on the lips first it was gentle and soft then the kiss got deeper rougher and passionate "mmmm" Isabella moaned

Part 2

"Mmmm" Isabella moaned to the kiss Phineas tried to force his tongue inside her mouth but Isabella closed her mouth before he had the chance "grrr" he growled. He suddenly squeezed her left boob "haa" Isabella gasped surprised he would do that that gave him enough time to put his tongue inside her mouth so he did his tongue dancing with her tongue we fought for dominance who would control the kiss: Phineas easily won his tongue exploring her mouth "aahh" Isabella moaned he smirked amused Isabella put her hands behind his shirt and tugged it Isabella was running out of breath So Isabella pulled away from the kiss but before Isabella could catch her breath he pulled her back to kiss her again. "Nehe...miah...mmmm...stop… I need to aah...catch her breath… aahh." I said telling him to stop but he won't stop it's like he doesn't want to let her go no matter what. After a few minutes of having a passionate little make out session we break out of the kiss panting exhausted catching our breath after about 2 minutes of catching our breath we calmed down. "Isabella I have to tell you something important" he said looking very serious "oh was is it that is so important" I said curious he let go of her and kneeled down to the soft green grass he pulled out a small pink box with diamonds on it "haa oh her god is that what I think it is" I said imagining if I"m dreaming or is this real. He slowly opened the box inside it was white shiny diamond shining bright like a diamond (shine bright like a diamond) "haa" I gasped flabbergast he's purposing to her a normal not special girl like her and a cute and handsome guy like him. "Isabella I know that we've been dating since 7th grade and I loved you since that day at the time I was alone but in that time you came to her rescue you were treating her like I was special like there was still hope for her you were the first friend I had in 5th grade then at 6th grade I realized I had fallen in love with you." I covered her mouth and felt a tear rolling down her cheek I can't believe it he's really purposing to her I 've been in love with this dude since down her cheek before long I was crying." And we've been dating since 7th grade OMG I can't believe it I felt more tears falling down her cheek before long I was crying. "And we've been dating for six years now and I waited a long time for this I wanted to ask you earlier but I was a bit nervous and I wanted you to be a bit more comfort-able with me and this is the time to ask you will you marry me" he said with a bit of hope in his eyes. After he said all that her heart was beating a million miles per hour how could I respond to this I'm blushing all red and her breathing is getting heavier and faster. "It's ok if you want to marry me I'll just give you enough time to let you think about it" he close the case and put it in his pocket and just when he was about to get up I tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight "woah Isabella what's gotten into y-" he's was about to say what's gotten into you but I interrupted him by giving him a passionate kissed on the lips. Mmm w-wait da-via he said trying to stop me but failed "yes yes yes I will marry Phineas!" I said fully into tears "huh y-you will" he said in shocked I nodded accepting his purposal he smiled a big smile on his face he slowly got up and settled me to his lap. "Oh Isabella you make me the happiest man alive" he said a glint of happiness in his eyes "hehehehehe as long I make you happy and be with you forever and ever I'm happy I said slowly tracing her index finger to his chest slowly and we look into each other eyes. Phineas slowly put his sexy lips to mine and slowly put me to the soft grass he pulled away from the kiss and whisper

Part 3

"Can we make love?" he said pushing me down to the soft grass already on top of me his hot breath warming her neck "your soo sexy Isabella" he said putting his hand inside her shirt (in this story I will not be warning a bra and her boobs are gonna be D40 sense her boobs are so big and I'm wearing a bra that is a size D40 so yah)." No wait stop Phineas we can't what happen if somebod-" I was saying some-thing then suddenly I felt something big and rough I looked down and her eyes widen I saw a big humongous tent in Phineas's pants. Phineas got up to his knees looked down at me then smiled "Phineas w-w-what is that" I said scared the back away from him till I bumped into a tree (in this story your dick is gonna be 14 inches its the maximum length and I really don't know how a big thing like a 14 inch can fit a pussy that has a small hole anyway back to the story). Phineas smirked tooke of his shoes and shirt then slowly but surely crawled towards me (wearing socks in this story) "this is the way you make me feel Isabella the way her cock keep growing and growing for you wanting to get away from its unbreakable prison (your pants) wanting to get inside your sweet, juicy, wet, pink pussy fucking you harder, faster, and deeper with every thrust I make fucking each other till we can't take it anymore give each other pleasure your boobs bouncing back and forth every time I thrust deep inside you you moaning her name over and over again and begging for me to fuck you harder and deeper and fucking you over and over again her balls slapping your ass skin to skin slapping each other almost to our climax your sweet juices warming up her big fat cock while her hot sticky semen filling up your wet pussy". After he said all that he finally got close to me Phineas slowly got closer to her ear he whispered "us together as one he said seductively I was blushing and red like a tomato and her panties are soaking wet thinking and imagining what he just said of whats he's gonna do to me. I close her legs together tightly and squirmed Phineas saw me squirming he smirked then he put his lips next to her neck his hot breath warming up her neck "Isabella don't be scared relax its her first time as well" he said trying to calm me down. "But whats happens if somebody sees us doing it" I said trying to get away from doing it "let them see us they can't stop us we're gonna be husband and wife we can do whatever we want" he said persauding me "Well ok since we're gonna be husband and wife soon I said closing her eyes and yanked to give him the advantage. He smiled "good girl he said already abusing her neck (in a good way honey) giving her neck sweet butterfly kisses "mmmmm" I moaned Phineas sucking and kissing it then he slowly take off her shirt her boobs bounced "Wow Isabella they're so big" he said his big hands massaging them "aahh" I moaned "and they're Sooo soft and firm he said squeezing, licking and putting his face between them. "Aaahh oh Phineas" I said "you like that don't you how about this" he said now pinching her nipples "aaahh" I moaned he's squeezing,pinching, and swisting them "oh god Phineas" I said liking the pleasuring feeling. Then suddenly he put his mouth inside her right nipple. "Ahh" I moaned he's sucking and gently nipping it his left hand abusing her left nipple while his right hand rubbing her clitoris then after a few minutes he stopped. Phineas then slowly took off her shoes, pants, and her panties he look down and his eyes widen "woow, Isabella" he said flabbergast.

 _ **This is the end of the story, there was no other part, we hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
